Three Weeks
by Blue-Violin1230
Summary: Over Amus Winter break she planned to spend the days alone reading. When her mother surprises her with plane tickets to her fathers, Amu doesnt seem to thrilled. After seeing Her father, Step mother and step brother, she doesnt know what to do.


**Wow! I havent written anything in so long. I apologize for those you liked my stories. Ive been really busy with school.**

** Just finished finals and now im on winter break so I can catch up on writing :D**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA~ although I wish I did...id change everything.** **Have fun reading :D**

*EDIT* The problem is fixed. I didnt realize that the paragraphs were not spaced. It looked fine on my word document but i guess it changes on here.

Chapter 1

The sky was full of clouds. The white blanket covered the streets. Children laughing as they built snowmen, or had snow ball fights. Seeing your breath in the air as if you had been smoking. Winter, the season I hate the most.

I sat inside, curled up on the couch. Blanket wrapped around my small body, book in hand. Cozy. I usually spent my winter breaks this way. Alone for three weeks. My mom worked hard over these three weeks to get a large Christmas bonus. I tell her over and over that she doesn't need to go all out for us. She always insists. As I turned the page in my book, I felt the vibration of my phone down beneath my foot.

I sighed as I bent to reach it, answering the phone. "hello?"

"Amu perfect you're up"

"of course I'm up. It's the afternoon"

"do you wanna do me a huge favor?" my mother asked.

I can hear the kindness in her voice.

"that favor would be?" I wondered. I never liked doing things on my break.

"well pack your bags. It's a surprise."

I could sense the smile on her face. I sighed and hung up the phone. I wasn't going any where. This is how I liked to spend my winter break. I was about to turn the page once more, until I felt my phone once again.

" What!" I yelled.

" Amu, this is the only thing I ask of you. Can you please do it?" she gave me a guilt trip.

" Fine fine" I hung up.

I slammed the book onto my legs and grumbled. I slowly, yet surely stood up. Dragging the blanket behind me, I walked to my room. The door creaked open as I walked over to my closet, pulling clothes off the hanger one by one. I didn't bother folding anything. The clothing lied over others like a big mess. I walked away from my bag without caring if it was overflowing. Walking back do the living room where I intended to spend my alone time, my mother walked into the house with a large smile on her face.

"what?" She held out some sort of paper in my face.

"what is it?" I said annoyed

"plane tickets!" she smiled " You're going to visit your father for Christmas! It's your present" she waited for my response.

My fathers? The cruel man who left my mother for another woman and her stupid son. The man who never once called me for any of my birthdays. The man who hasn't seen his only daughter in 15 years. I tried to smile. I didn't wanna disappoint my mother for her hard work. Taking the ticket in hand I laughed.

" this might be the best present ever!" or possibly the worst.

She clapped her hands and then hugged me, " I knew you would love it!" she let go and walked off.

I hated it. I would rather visit my gran with her seven cats. The next morning my mother drove me to the airport. I said nothing in the car. I was so upset I was about to cry.

"honey it will be fun, I promise" she assured me.

I sighed ignoring her. I should appreciate this. She spent so much money and time for me. I should go these three weeks with a big smile. We both said our goodbyes and departed.

I sat in my seat on the plane staring out the window. Ignoring the man trying to create a friendly conversation with me. I went through my purse and unraveled the ear buds around my iPod and stuck them into my ear to block out everything. I didn't bother turning on my iPod. I wasn't going to waste my battery to ignore this guy. I'm making a point that he is being annoying. I made sure to buckle myself in as the plane began to take off. I knew this ride wouldn't be long but I had no time for patients.

The things I hate the most was my dad, and people. All types of people. I just hated emotions and drama of everyone around me. I watched out the window as everything below me had gotten smaller as we reached the clouds. The man next to me kept looking over my shoulder until I elbowed him in the face.

" what the fuck!" he yelled

" oh I'm sorry, my arm slipped" I said expressionless.

He covered his face and sat correctly in his seat. I know he won't be bothering me anymore. After an hour or two the plane finally began to go lower and lower. I sighed with relief, or pain? I didn't want to get off the plane. I wanted to go back.

As everyone else got off I stayed. I wasn't excited. I wasn't nervous. I wasn't sad. I was upset. After all these years I get to see my dads face? Wow some kind of dad I have. I pushed myself out of the seat and walked off the plane to go claim my bags. I watched as bags moved in a circular rotation. Waiting to see if mine would come up any time soon. I stood there for at least 5 minutes waiting for my bags.

" where the hell are they" I almost yelled.

I looked around seeing others with their bags. Then I spotted him. A man with midnight hair with my bag. I ran over to him and took them away.

" Excuse me! These are mine!"

" Amu?" he spoke.

I could clearly see if face. It was perfect. " Yeah what's it to ya?"

" I'm here to pick you up"

I squinted " how do I know you aren't some pervert you just wants to rape me?"

" if you don't wanna come along, you can stay here and be abducted" he began walking away " or you can come with me and see your dad"

I grabbed his arm " wait!"

He turned and looked at me. I skipped a heart beat. " I will go with you!"

This unknown stranger took the bags away from me and began to walk again. I followed close behind. He was handsome, very scary though. We walked out into the parking lot and he just threw my stuff in the back of his car. I too got in as did he. It was awkward and silent. He kept his eyes on the road. I wanted to say something but no words were able to form.

" Ikuto" I looked very at him in confusion. "Ikuto is my name" he was very monotone.

" oh well, you already know who I am " I smiled.

It was silent once again in the car. I turned my direction and stared out the window like I did in the plane. There was more snow here than back home. I rested my head on my arm, creating a fog on the window.

" you don't seem to thrilled to be here." Ikuto spoke again.

I didn't bother turning towards him, he was prolly gonna be all awkward and silent again.

" I'm not, it wasn't even my choice to be here!"

" well he is your dad after all, be happy you get to see if for awhile."

" you don't know anything about my dad. He left me and my mom for some other woman and her crappy son!"

" I actually do. I'm that crappy son"

I sat up straight and looked at him. " I'm so sorry!" how embarrassing!

I just insulted him. My face grew bright red. I looked away once more.

" don't even worry about it"

After that we no longer talked. It was dead silent. I wasn't sure how much more we had to drive. It had already been two hours and I ran out of things to do. I breathed heavily onto his window creating fog, then took my finger and began drawing pictures. I sighed loudly before looking ahead.

" well were here now" he said driving up a long drive way before parking near the front door.

I didn't really pay attention to how big and how nice the house looked. All I really cared was that I was going to be locked up inside reading like I planned to do at home.

" the folks ain't home yet, but I can show you around the house if you'd like?"

Ugh how monotone can the guy be? I took my bags out of the car while he just watched. Yeah sure don't help me you bastard!

" just show me to my room. I really don't care about anything else." I said flat out with a blank expression.

He shrugged and walked up to the door, unlocking it, then entering.

" are you not going to help me?"

" seems like you have it under control. Be sure to take your shoes off before you enter." he leaned against the door frame.

What an ass this guy was. I dropped my bags and left them walking up to the door. I glared at him before taking off me shoes.

" your bags?" he pointed.

" I'll just tell me dad they were to heavy and I asked you politely to get them but you refused." I smiled before entering the house, watching him sigh then go out to get my bags.

Once he entered the house he kept walking. I took that as a hint to follow him. We walked down a hallway till we reached a door at the very end. He opened the door and I was disturbed. Pink, it was every where. There was frilly things on the walls and on the bed. Pictures of ponies and castles hung on the walls. Is this hell?

" my mom decorated this room for you" he threw my bags inside.

I slowly entered before I turned to face him and slamming the door on him. I locked it the walked over to the bed and crashed down on it. This was suppose to be a Christmas gift, not a gift from hell.

" Amu" why is this guy still at my door?

" what do you want?"

" come open the door" very monotone.

I groaned and got up from the bed. I walked over to the door to unlock it. The door creaked open. " what?"

I peered through. He slammed the door open, grabbing me by the wrist, pinning me up against the wall. I know I should be frightened but this guy doesn't know who he is messing with.

" don't ever slam the door in my face" he ordered.

" does the baby not like that?" he tightened his grip " ow! Ikuto!"

His knee was pushed up between my legs hitting my spot. A small moan escaped my lips. His face was near mine. He closed in, our lips close to touching.

"Amu" he breathed onto my soft lips." what do you want for dinner?"

My mind nearly exploded. What is with him. First it seemed he was going to hit me, then rape me, but he just wanted to know what I want for dinner? I pushed him off of me raising my hand in the air before it crashed down onto his cheek.

" PERVERT!" I yelled, pushing him out of my room slamming the door.

" I was just asking what you wanna eat. What type of thoughts did you get in your head?" I can practically see the smirk on his face.

" you're a real ass!"

" if you're not going to tell me, then you can starve" I heard him walked away.

My heart was beating so fast. What a creep this guy is. I'm not coming out of this room until my father gets here. I didn't know it would be three hours till he got home. I heard someone enter than I heard my name. I slowly opened the door and slowly walked down the hall. There in front of me stood the man who abandoned me, and his new wife beside him. Both Ikuto and I were emotionless. The four of us just stood in the walk way.

" oh Amu, how you've grown!" my father went in for a hug.

" Don't touch me you trash!" I hit his hands away before walking off back to my room.

"Amu?" I heard my father.

It was a waste of time to turn around and look at him. I made it back to my room, leaving the door open for I was way to lazy to shut it. I suddenly heard a knock and saw the vile woman.

" Amu may I come in"

" lady this is your house, do what you want"

She entered and sat next to me on the bed. Up close she was a very beautiful lady. Purple eyes and blonde hair. I could tell she was nervous.

" I'm Souko!" she finally said.

" Amu"

" Listen Amu, your dad requested you to be here."

I just stared at her with a blank expression.

" it would he nice if we had dinner as a family, yes?"

" I guess"

She grabbed my hand and smiled like a child. She led my to the kitchen where my father and Ikuto were string at the table. We sound joined them. I looked around at the table full of food but didn't grab anything.

" anything wrong Amu?" my father asked.

" I'm a vegetarian" I lied.

" I can make you a salad if you wish" souko asked.

" she bullshitting you guys" Ikuto smirked.

Oh what a total ass. I'm gonna get you in trouble the whole time I'm staying here.

I smiled "You know Ikuto made me carry my bags all by myself to my room. He just watched and laughed."

Ikuto chocked on something he was drinking.

His mother ht him the the back of the head " A twenty three year old man should not act that way!"

" you're twenty three and you live at home with your parents?" I laughed and pointed my fork at him.

" Ikutos home for the holidays. He goes to college in the north" my father stated.

"oh Amu can I ask something from you?" said souko.

"sure I guess" I shrugged.

" me and your father have a busy day tomorrow. I was wondering if you can do some shopping for me. I'll also give you money to do some shopping for yourself" she smiled sweetly.

" have fun getting to your destination" Ikuto shoved food into his mouth.

His mother hit him again "you're accompanying her!" she yelled Both Ikuto and I froze.

Three weeks I have to spend with him. Three weeks I could be reading. Three weeks my life is going to be a living hell!


End file.
